Ben Four Love
by perboss
Summary: A lightning bolt separates Ben and Fourarms, what happens when they fall in love? BenxFourarms human and alien chapter 2 is up, hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Love from the Omnitrix

**Part 1 Lightning**

Ben, Gwen and Granpa Max were eating there lunch on a forested area in Canada when suddenly a giant robot with eight tentacles attacked them, "Ok!! Its hero time," Ben said as he dialed the omnitrix. Suddenly green light enveloped Ben and Fourarms appeared "time to turn this robot to trash", Fourarms then pulled a tree out from its roots and threw it to the robot which exploded immediately as the tree pierced the chest armor of the robot.

"Nice work Ben," said Granpa Max "All in a days work," answered Ben "Yeah right dufus," said Gwen. Suddenly the sky turned dark and a string wind came "Oh no its going to rain," said Gwen "Come on let's hurry back to the rustbucket," said Granpa Max.

As the omnitrix was timing out, at the same time Ben was engulfed in red light a bolt of lightning hit him and smoke appeared "Ben!" shouted Gwen. And as the smoked cleared up they saw two figures, the first one they saw was Ben who was shaking his hea"Uhh, what happened?" said Ben "Hey goofball didn't you see what just happened, you got hit by lightning you idiot" said Gwen "Anyway whose that?" as Gwen pointed to the other side. When the smoke completely cleared up they were surprised to see who it was.

**Part 2 New Beginnings**

In front of them they saw Fourarms spread eagle on the ground "What the…" said Ben surprised and he dialed the omnitrix to see that Fourarms wasn't there. "Granpa Max look" "What is it Ben?" asked Granpa Max "Fourarms isn't in the omnitrix" answered Ben "What how'd that happen" said Gwen "That lightning might have separated the two of you with the same time the omnitrix timed out." Said Granpa Max "Uhhh…what happened?" said Fourarms who just woke up. "What the heck…where am I who are you guys" he said. "Well I'm Ben and this is Gwen and Granpa Max, and you happen to be in the omnitrix but I think that lightning brought you to life." "Oh" Fourarms answered "So what will we do with him" said Gwen "Well I think he should come with us at least for now until we can do something with him" said Granpa Max "Ok that's just alright"said Ben as he stood up "Oww" said Ben as he toppled and he saw that his left leg had huge wound on it. Fourarms immediately caught him "Thanks" said Ben then he felt something inside him, something that he shouldn't be feeling. And it made him feel kinda warm inside.

"Hurry up all of you before it rains," said Granpa Max "Right Granpa," said Gwen. And they all went to the RustBucket while Fourarms was carrying Ben.

**Part 3 The Storm**

That night the rain kept on going "Maybe I should look up my computer on what's going on," said Gwen "Good, I think I should fix Ben's wound for now," said Granpa Max as he left to the other room bringing bandages. "Ouch that hurts," said Ben as Fourarms put him on his bed "That's just alright," said Fourarms "Ben" said Granpa Max who entered the room with the bandages "I think I'll have to fix that wound of yours" he said "Ok just hurry it really hurts" said Ben, "I think I should go" said Fourarms "Ok bye" said Ben.

"Granpa there's a huge storm in this place we need to find a place to stay the RustBucket might not take the storm" said Gwen who came in the room after Fourarms. "Ok" said Granpa "I'm going to go".

And they moved up the road into a nearby lodge "we might be safe in here" said Granpa "why don't you just wait here for a while, I'm going to get us a room" he continued "Ok" said Ben and Gwen. After a while "the woman in there said that they have only three rooms so, I guess we each have a room except Fourarms" said Granpa "Umm if it's Ok he could stay with me" said Ben "Well if that's what you want then Ok" said Granpak "So Gwen your room is number 10 and Ben yours is 12" said Granpa "Ok I'll just get my things and go to my room" said Ben **Part 4 Bath Time**

As Ben and Fourarms went inside there room, Ben dropped his things on the bed and said "I think I'll take a bath" Fourarms nodded. Inside the bath room Ben took off his shirt first and then his cargo pants leaving him in his briefs, he quickly then remembered that he forgot his towel he went outside and found that Fourarms wasn't there "I wonder where he went?" he said scratching his head, then he found his towel and got back into the bathroom inside he then took off his brief. He submerged then into tub and rested his head and closed his eyes. Then the door opened "Umm Ben" said Fourarms "Fourarms what is it" Ben said as he tried to cover himself with the bubbles on the tub "I was thinking, could I take a bath with you" ha said "S-sure" answered Ben "Ok" said Fourarms happily "I'll just take my shirt off" he took off his shirt slowly revealing his back "He's so sexy" Ben thought and he felt his cock slowly erecting, then Fourarms took off his pants showing his ass "Wow he doesn't have any underwear and his got such a nice butt, I wonder how huge his cock is" Ben said to himself. As Fourarms turned around Ben immediately turned his head on the other way and Fourarms went into the tub with Ben "Ohh his chest and his abs he looks so perfect" Ben thought "Umm Fourarms" said Ben "Yeah" "How'd you feel if someone said that they love you?" "Umm I don't know really, why'd you ask?" "Ohh just nothing" "How bout you what would you feel?" "Umm I think I'll go to bed" and Ben went up and took his towel and ran into the room "Damn do I like him, I mean his an alien and I'm a human and what's worse we're both boys am I gay?" ha said to himself "Well I might as well sleep" and he went to the bed he didn't matter to wear his clothes because he didn't feel wearing it.

Inside the bathroom "your such an idiot" said Fourarms to himself "why can't you just tell him yourself that you like him, I guess I should really go to sleep now" and he got up and went off to the room. "He really is just so cute" he thought, as Ben turned his blanket dropped showing Ben wearing nothing. Fourarms then went red as he saw Ben's cock, he slowly reached his upper right hand toward it and started rubbing it and it slowly grew, he then felt his cock growing as well he then took off his hand.

He then sat on the foot of the bed and he started pumping his cock with his lower right hand "Uhh" he moaned and he inserted two fingers from his lower left hant into his ass and he moaned more, he then started rubbing both of his nipples he moaned as he thought of Ben engulfing his cock "Uhh Ben faster" he moaned "Uhh" he said as he closed his eyes "Uhhhhhh" he said as he pumped his cock. Ben then suddenly woke up"Uhh what's going on?" said Ben groaning, he was surprised at what he saw "Fourarms" he said "This isn't what you think it is" Fourarms said.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 5 Secrets Revealed**

"Ben this isn't what you think it is" said Fourarms covering his erect penis with his hands

"If you were thinking about doing that you should have at least said that to me"said Ben smiling"W-what you mean?" asked Fourarms "You know what, there's an easier to do that with a partner of course" said Ben who was slowly moving towards Fourarms and he replaced Fourarms hands with his and he started pumping Fourarms cock "Uhh Ben faster" said Fourarms then Ben took all of Fourarms cock into his mouth and he started sucking it "Uhh more Ben more" moaned Fourarms and he grabbed Bens head guiding it to his cock "Uhhhhh Ben I-I'm c-coming Uhh" moaned Fourarms and he released hi seed into Bens mouth and Ben swallowed it all without gagging then he said "I always wanted to do that, and now that I did it tastes really good" licking his lips for any stray drops of cum "Umm Ben can I do that to you" said Fourarms blushing, Ben didn't know what to say at what he heard then he found his voice "Su-sure" he said and Fourarms pushed Ben into the Bed and he quickly shoved Bens cock into his mouth and he started sucking "Nggh" moaned Ben, hearing this Fourarms put two of his upper left hands fingers into Bens mouth. Ben understanding what Fourarms wanted he sucked on the fingers, when Fourarms felt that his fingers were wet enough he took them off and he immediately shoved it into Ben's tight opening "Uhh" Ben moaned as he felt Fourarms rubbing his finger inside of Ben, Ben then started moving into Fourarms mouth and pushing back to meet the fingers that were fucking his ass he then grabbed on the bed sheets for support

"Uhhh faster Uhhh please Fourarms Uhhh" moaned Ben, Fourarms was very happy at what Ben was doing he couldn't believe that Ben was forcing his cock into Fourarms mouth. "Uhh Fourarms I'm coming Uhh" and Ben released all of his cum into Fourarms mouth "Hmm tastes sweet" said Fourarms and he kissed Ben on the lips, Ben was surprised when Fourarms stuck his tounge into Bens mouth "mmm" Ben moaned as he closed his eyes and allowed Fourarms to explore his mouth and he liked it tasting himself. And then they separated gasping "So did you like that" said Fourarms? "Yeah, very much" answered Ben "Umm Fourarms" said Ben "Yeah?" answered Fourarms "Umm do you like me?" asked Ben "Yeah, and I love you" said Fourarms "So you mean we can be together" said Ben happily and he embraced Fourarms "Yeah of course" and he kissed Ben sweetly and the two of them slept together that night embraced.


End file.
